


Dream 13 (minus even)

by daisyillusive (bluedreaming), newlyentwined (bluedreaming)



Series: From Sleep [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/daisyillusive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/newlyentwined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>In the midst of winter, I found there was, within me, an invincible summer."</em><br/>—Albert Camus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream 13 (minus even)

Jinyoung remembers the taste of cotton candy. Sweet and sticky, it fills his mouth with the taste of summer, laughter echoing in the distance as he reached up to tap his lip with a finger. The people, the beach, the summer months are only a memory.

"Do you want to go on a roller coaster?" Jeongguk asks, arm brushing Jinyoung's shoulder. He looks up, refocuses. The dream hangs heavy over his eyes, a second layer—sometimes it feels like it's only a footstep away. He could reach out and touch that laughing face, the happiness in the boy's eyes. . .

"Jinyoung," Jeongguk says, flapping a hand in front of his face. The boy has grown into a young man, the progress of time inexorable. Jinyoung wants to blink but his eyes are already open.

"Okay," he says, and stuffs the rest of the cotton candy into his mouth. It tastes like cotton batting, but melts into a sweetness so rich it tips over into too much. His fingers are sticky, and Jinyoung reaches over to wipe them on Jeongguk's jeans, who squawks and bats at Jinyoung's hand.

"You're so gross!" he protests, flapping away uselessly while pulling Jinyoung along. Jinyoung's mouth twitches, echoing the smile across the second layer as it fades from view.

 

Jeongguk shouts as the roller coaster swoops and drops down, their stomachs floating in their throats as Jinyoung holds tightly to the railing. The grid-work over his head flashes back into the arch of a bridge over the river, a car following the yellow dotted line beneath the blue sky, the same warm wind in his hair. There's leather beneath his hand, hovering on the seat, his fingers clutching a book tightly though he's not sure, in this moment, why it's so important. Next to him, in the backseat, Jeongguk is sleeping.

Jinyoung blinks, fingers clutching the steering wheel as he follows the yellow dotted line, arches his head up to trace the lattices of the bridge like an upside-down train across the sky.

"Are we there yet?" Jeongguk mumbles from the backseat. Jinyoung looks at him in the rear-view mirror: hair rumpled and eyes sleep-crinkled he looks impossibly young.

 

"That was amazing," Jeongguk says, shrugging the tension out of his shoulders as they climb out of the roller coaster. "I thought my stomach was going to fall out through my head but it was awesome!" He turns his head, glances at Jinyoung with a question in his eyes.

"It was fun," Jinyoung reassures him, reaching out to ruffle his hair so that Jeongguk darts away in protest, patting the top of his head in a vain attempt to fix his rumpled hair.

"You're so mean," Jeongguk says, sticking out his tongue as he walks backwards along the sidewalk, facing Jinyoung. His face superimposes with a younger version of himself, mouth sticky sweet with cotton candy, a dusting of freckles spattering his cheeks.

Jinyoung looks up at the sky. The endless blue is unbroken by any clouds.


End file.
